K-on! Circus
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Circo teatro y maroma, y algo mas que eso es lo que vive Yui en un sueño bastante loco y divertido: ENTREN Y LEAN SI SE QUIEREN REÍR UN RATO DE SUS LOCURAS Y DE LAS CHICAS DEL HTT :) ONE-SHOT entra bajo tu responsabilidad porque...puede que mueras de risa...


**NOTAS: ¡lalala! No tengo nada que decir pero quiero escribir en "negritas" ¿Cómo ven? Jaja ok ya .-. no doy gracia, bueno, ¡lean!**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO… I WANT THEM!**

…**.**

_Una multitud bastante generosa de personas estaba sentada sobres las gradas de un lugar que estaba bastante oscuro y suspensivo. Los susurros de las personas y niños inquietos que brincaban sobre sus lugares se escuchaban por el más remoto lugar del sitio. Redobles de tambores se escuchaban a lo lejos, comenzando a sonar cada vez más intensos. La gente aplaudía y comenzaba a gritar de emoción. Pronto dos faroles iluminaban a una persona que caminaba al centro del escenario de forma circular con colchonetas azules sobre el suelo._

_Era una mujer de largos cabellos castaños que portaba un sobrero estilo Abraham Lincoln, una blusa blanca de manga larga con holanes pequeños en el pecho que quedaba debajo de una gabardina para dama color negro que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas con una ranura pequeña en la parte baja de la espalda de ésta, unas botas de piel negras que le quedaban justo debajo de sus rodillas, unos guantes blancos, unos pantalones negros entallados de cuero y un bastón color plata con una bola de cristal de cabecera como adorno y un bigote falso de mostacho. Los redobles de los tambores aumentaban y la mujer aun no daba la cara mientras sostenía la orilla de la base de su sombrero, hasta que los tambores se silenciaron de momento a otro. Se escuchaba silencio inerte._

_-damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades… - habló la mujer serenamente y su voz se escuchaba en un altavoz de bocinas instaladas en todo el lugar - ¡Bienvenidos al circo más grande de todos los tiempos! ¡K-ON CIRCUS! – la mujer levantó la vista con una sonrisa resplandeciente y elevando los brazos al cielo. La gente enloquecía y comenzaba a aplaudir y gritar de emoción la música de circo del famoso "tututurururutututututututurururu tututu" - ¿están ansiosos porque comience el espectáculo? – Exclamó la mujer y la gente gritaba "siiiii" enérgicamente – bueno, pues antes que nada, démosle una calurosa y estrepitosa bienvenida a las almas de la alegría, la reencarnación de la diversión ¡démosle la bienvenida a…. las castañas chifladas! ¡El soldado y el sargento del pelotón de la locura! ¡Aplausos, aplausos! – la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar, las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar el famoso "Gangnam style" al mismo tiempo las luces comenzaron a parpadear dejando a la visibilidad la presencia de dos castañas que venían corriendo. Ambas vestían un overol de rayas rojas horizontales color blanco, zapatos grandes de payasos rojos, la castaña ámbar llevaba un sombrero de coronel color rojo y la castaña marrón un sombrero soldado del mismo color que el de su compañera y las emblemáticas narices rojas y pintura blanca en la cara y rojo alrededor de la boca pintándoles una sonrisa de maquillaje. Ambas brincaban aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, la gente aplaudía y silbaba, ellas corrían alrededor del escenario circular. La castaña marrón comenzó a bailar en el centro del escenario al ritmo de la música, bailaba y brincaba haciendo pasos de break dance mientras la castaña clara le miraba como haber a qué horas acababa. La gente aplaudía incitándola a seguir con el baile, mientras la otra le miraba de brazos cruzados golpeando uno de sus pies en el suelo en espera de que la otra castaña terminara de bailar, quien seguía baile y baile. La castaña clara dio señal de que pararan la música y la otra castaña marrón no dejaba de bailar aun sin música._

_-¡eaeaeaea! - decía la castaña marrón dando palmadas al aire como si estuviese golpeando un trasero._

_-¡soldado Yui! – Exclamó la castaña impaciente para que la contraria dejara de bailar y se acercó a esta sacando una macana de goma golpeándole en la espalda con ésta -¡órale que la gente no tiene su tiempo carajo! ¡La gente no vino aquí para verle bailar que ni sabe, ni tampoco para ver que se medio encuere enseñando sus pobrezas! – reprendía la castaña ámbar._

_-perdón sargento Ricchan, pero la gente tiene la culpa, ellos insistían ¿quieren más baile? – preguntó Yui al público, y la gente gritaba que sí - ¿ya ves? – decía Yui dirigiéndose a Ritsu comenzando a bailar de nuevo._

_-¡pues esos que pidieron más baile, no les tocarán palomitas gratis! – gritó Ritsu cruzándose de brazos._

_-que no baile, que no baile – gritaba la gente._

_-¡no sean barberos! ¡Esos que no piden baile tampoco recibirán palomitas gratis! – exclamó Yui con indignación._

_-¡que baile, que baile! – volvió a aclamar la gente._

_-¡ni madres! ¡Esos que quieren ver a ésta bailar no les daré palomitas gratis! ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque no las regalamos! ¡Solo las vendemos! ¡Cabrones! – dijeron al unísono esto último ambas estallando en risas y chocando sus manos, la gente comenzó a abuchearlas y a reír._

_-¡órale pues que! De ahí sale nuestro sueldo – argumentó Ritsu acomodándose su nariz roja._

_-ya capitán Ricchan, debimos haberles dado más baile, a la gente como a mí nos gusta la música – comentó Yui acomodándose su sombrero rojo de soldado._

_-¡ah! ¿Le gusta la música soldado Yui? – Preguntó con curiosidad Ritsu, Yui asintió rápidamente – a ver dígame ¿y qué instrumento sabe tocar? – preguntó una vez más la ojiambar retadoramente._

_-bueno, yo sé tocar la guitarra, el clarinete, la flauta, la trompeta, la batería, la armónica el bajo con trabajo sin trabajo me lo subo me lo bajo, subo toco los timbres de las casas y salgo corriendo- contestó Yui con orgullo._

_-los timbres de la casa no son instrumentos – contradijo Ritsu._

_-pero hacen "ti num" – contestó Yui – la gente comenzó a reír._

_-hay ni de payasa sirves pues – se quejó Ritsu con molestia._

_-¿Qué? La gente se está riendo._

_-pero no contigo, más bien de ti. ¿Ya ves? Por eso te dijo tu mamá estudia hija pa' que cuando crezcas seas alguien importante._

_-es que los profesores siempre me reprobaban Ricchan. Eran bien malos – argumentó Yui a su favor._

_-¿y eso como porque?_

_-bueno porque cuando me hacían preguntas y yo contestaba siempre decían que estaba mal ¿tú crees? Fíjate; una vez una maestra me preguntó, haber Hirasawa-san, si yo digo "fui rica" es tiempo pasado y si yo digo "estoy buscando novio y soy hermosa" ¿Qué tiempo es? Y yo le dije, pues hay profa, es tiempo perdido y una gran mentira, y solo por eso me reprobó, de veras que son bien malos y surrealistas Ricchan – Yui acomodó su sombrero y la gente reía._

_-si serás burra, pero bueno me recuerdas a la anfitriona del circo jaja siempre buscando novio y no encuentra, pero bueno no hablemos de eso porque nos quedamos en la calle y sin chamba jaja. Pero haber ¿Por qué no estudiaste idiomas o algo que fuese más como para ti? – Ritsu acomodaba su sombrero._

_-lo que pasa es que el profesor de inglés me reprobaba y no me dejaba pasar nunca – se quejó Yui metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos fingiendo tristeza. La gente hizo el famoso "ah" de comparecencia. _

_-¡nada que! ¡na mas ibas de calienta bancas seguro! – contradijo Ritsu._

_-¡claro que no! Fíjate, ya mi profe me había dicho que estaba harto de que reprobara ingles todo el tiempo, y me dijo que pondría un examen facilito y yo dije bueno ¿Por qué no? Acepté y me hizo la primera pregunta y me dijo; ¿Qué significa open the window? Yo dije a ver, a ver ¿es window la cosa de los ordenadores? Y puedes creer que el profesor me grito y me dijo ¡no! ¡Significa abre la ventana yo dije ¡ah! Luego me dijo haber Yui ¿Qué significa close the window? Le volví a preguntar si era la cosa de los ordenadores y me aventó el borrador en la cara y me dijo que no, que era cierra la ventana yo dije ¡oh! Luego me dijo, te la voy a poner fácil y me dijo ¿Qué significa good morning? Yo dije, ya me preguntó por la ventana abierta y por la ventana cerrada, y le dije ¡ah! Fácil profe es pura lógica, y significa la ventana entre abierta – la gente comenzó a reír y Ritsu le miraba con desaprobación – ¿puedes creer que aun así me reprobó? Se pasó el profe._

_-¡ay Yui no tienes remedio! – Se quejó la ojiambar – hay que tener cultura pues, yo por mi parte se mucho ingles – presumía Ritsu con la mirada altiva._

_-¿a sí? ¿Qué significa I am? – preguntó Yui retadoramente._

_-fácil, la una de la mañana – Ritsu guiño el ojo y la gente comenzó a reír._

_-pues, pues ¿Qué significa Stronger? – preguntó Yui otra vez._

_-mas fuerte – contestó Ritsu alardeando._

_-¡¿Qué significa stronger?! – exclamó Yui._

_-que más fuerte ya te dije._

_-¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA STRONGER?! – gritó Yui más fuerte._

_-¡caramba no grites! ¡Ya te dije que mas fuerte! – se quejó Ritsu por sus gritos._

_-pero si te estoy preguntando más fuerte ¿Qué estas sorda? – Yui le dio un zape a Ritsu._

_-¡oye babosa! Stronger significa más fuerte ¡no te dije que me lo digas más fuerte burra! - ¡zas! Ritsu golpeo a Yui con la macana de hule._

_-¡ah! Ya veo ¿y como se dice fresco? – preguntó Yui sobándose la cabeza._

_-pues cool_

_- a ver úsalo en una frase – decía Yui retadora._

_-bueno pues… me pica el coolo – Ritsu estalló en risas y el público también – bueno ya, ya, ya, lo que pasa es que la gente es medio sonsa hoy en día – Ritsu le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Yui, pues hablaba en sentido figurado - Fíjate, el otro día me dijeron de una película de dinosaurios y esas cosas, me la recomendaron para que la viera y dije, carajo ¿Por qué no? Bueno, me dijeron el nombre y dije, voy a ser buena onda con el tipo que atiende y se la voy a traducir, porque de veras que hay cada gente burra que no entiende el inglés como TÚ comprenderás mi querida Yui, y bueno, el caso es que fui y le dije al muchacho ¡oye amigo!¿tendrás una película que se llama "tu culo está estacionado"? Y me dijo ¿Cuál es el nombre en inglés? y yo le dije "Yourassispark" – la gente comenzó a reír como loca._

_-¡oh! ¡Sabes mucho ingles Ricchan! – decía Yui impresionada._

_-claro – contestó Ritsu con seguridad._

_-¿entonces sabes como se dice hoyo libre en inglés?_

_-¡pues sí! Free Hole – contestó Ritsu con seguridad._

_-haber has una frase con eso._

_-tú tienes un Free hole en los dientes jajaja – Yui sacó un espejo de su sombrero y veía sus dientes – es broma es broma pues._

_-híjole Ricchan, sí que sabes mucho inglés – decía Yui asombrada, la gente aplaudía bastante entretenida._

_-pero bueno, no me cambie la plática ¡soldado Yui! ¡fiiiiiiirmees! ¡Ya! – gritó Ritsu y Yui rápidamente se paró en firmes saludando como soldado - ¡soldado Yui! ¡¿Ah afilado su armamento?! – gritó la castaña ámbar caminando alrededor de la castaña marrón como vil coronel._

_-¡señor, sí señor! – contestó Yui sin dejar de saludar y seguridad._

_-¡soldado Hirasawa! ¡Presente armas! – Ritsu se detuvo frente de la contraria mirándole atentamente. Yui bajó su mano firmemente y buscó entre su ropa un arma._

_-¡señor, sí señor, le presento a "Balis" mi pistola! Di hola, di hola, no seas tímida – decía Yui acariciando su arma._

_-¡soldado! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_

_-pues presentándole mi arma ¿no eso quería? Dijo que se la presentara – contestó Yui inocentemente y la gente reía. Ritsu se tallo la mano por la cara en acción de fastidio._

_-no era eso a lo que me refería, pero bueno que se le hace ¡haber pues! Ya vi que no entendió eso, pues entonces tengo otra orden para usted ¡soldado Yui! ¡Ice la bandera! – Ritsu señaló una bandera tirada en el suelo y Yui la regresó a ver con curiosidad._

_-¡aaah mire! ¡Le quedó muy bonita! – contestó Yui sonriente._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Tampoco entendió! Lo que quiero decir soldado es que tire de la cuerda para subir la bandera en el asta! ¡Del verbo izar idiota! - Ritsu rascaba su cabeza con desesperación – soldado Yui ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la milicia? – preguntó la castaña un tanto harta._

_-bueno no mucho, un años quizá._

_-haber, probemos sus conocimientos hasta ahora ¿sabe algo de metralletas? – la ojiambar caminó una vez más alrededor de Yui._

_-no_

_-¿granadas?_

_-tampoco_

_-¿bombas?_

_-menos_

_-¿sabe disparar? _

_-peor_

_-¿nadar?_

_-¿pues qué no tienen barcos?_

_-¡no somos la marina! – Se quejó Ritsu exasperada y ¡Zas! Otro macanazo para Yui – bueno ¿es que no sabe nada de batalla? ¿Cómo sabrá contraatacar a los enemigos? si ve una horda de indios aproximándose a su cuartel ¿Cómo sabrá si son amigos o enemigos? – preguntó Ritsu perdiendo la paciencia._

_-¡pues fácil! Si vienen todos juntos sé que son amigos – contestó Yui inocentemente._

_-si serás burra ¡si serás burra! ¡Órale! – ¡Zas! Ritsu comenzó a golpear a Yui con la macana de hule - ¡soldado Yui! ¡Mil vueltas a la cancha ahora mismo de castigo! – gritó Ritsu y Yui se paró en firmes._

_-¡señor, sí señor! – Yui salió corriendo del escenario con música de pelotón de fondo._

_-¡la acompañaré porque de segurito se va a ir a acostar por ahí en lo que no la veo! – Ritsu salió corriendo detrás de Yui y las luces se apagaron totalmente._

_La gente reía y reía, chiflaban y aplaudían ante el acto de las castañas, ovacionando su actuación y algunos aclamaban por más. Una vez más las luces iluminaron el lugar se apagaron dándole paso a la mujer de traje, la anfitriona del circo, quien salía con su fino bastón para darle paso al siguiente acto de aquel circo._

_-¡gracias por sus aplausos para nuestras castañas chifladas! ¡Vaya que están locas! Pero bueno, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas ¿quieren más diversión? – la mujer levantaba sus manos acomodándose su bigote falso y la gente eufórica exclamaba "¡Siiiiiiiiii!" a todo pulmón –ajaja eso esperaba, porque ahora gente conocedora de la diversión, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra magnífica, estrepitosa y grandiosa domadora de felinos… ¡Azu-nyan! – la mujer señaló hacia sus espaldas donde las luces apuntaron hacia una reja con diez leones rugiendo y una chica con coletas vistiendo una chaqueta roja de botones dorados unidos con un hilo del mismo color en el pecho con hombreras del mismo color, un sobrero como el de la anfitriona pero una poco más chico y de lado, una falda roja de piel al igual que la chaqueta, con pequeños hilitos dorados colgando de ésta sujetada de un cinturón a la cintura color negro y un látigo del mismo color que hacían juego con sus botas de tacón pequeño que le cubrían sus pantorrillas. La gente aplaudía y las luces jugaban al sonido de la música circense parpadeando mientras la chica golpeaba el suelo con el látigo y los leones rugían con fervor._

_La música comenzó a sonar, era el tema "Welcome ti Ibiza" de DJ Tiesto. La domadora comenzó a rodear el escenario que se encontraba asegurado con rejas. Los leones rugían y arañaban al aire, la domadora Azusa golpeaba el suelo y gritaba "Ae" a los felinos, quienes comenzaban a subirse a sus banquitos que les fueron puestos por los chicos del Staff. La domadora Azu-nyan puso un juego de aros sobre el suelo, enfilando a los leones, quienes ya se notaban más mansos que al inicio. Azotó dos veces su látigo sobre el suelo y los leones formaron dos filas como niñitos de primaria, así la domadora azotó su látigo tres veces y los leones encarrilados brincaron por los aros pasando exactamente sin error sobre éstos. La domadora levantó las manos, la música seguía, la gente estaba más embobada y aplaudían por el acto que la chica les ofrecía."Ae" volvió a exclamar la domadora y los leones regresaron a sus banquitos gruñendo como siempre._

_-¡Aquí! ¡Ven aquí! – ordenó la gatita imponente a uno de los feroces felinos. El león se acercó con altivez a la chica, quien le acarició la cabeza volviéndolo un dócil gatito casero. El felino se tiró de pancita al suelo y dio vueltas. La domadora chasqueó sus dedos dos veces y el felino regresó a su lugar rápidamente. _

_Una vez más golpeó el látigo contra el suelo y todos los leones bajaron al escenario de vuelta girando en un círculo alrededor de la chica, la gente aplaudía eufórica. "Ae" volvió a gritar la chica y los leones se agruparon de nuevo. Azusa prendió fuego a los aros y golpeando contra el suelo su látigo un par de veces los leones comenzaron a brincar sobre éstos sin rosar si quiera el aro. La gente aplaudía y ovacionaba una vez más. "Ae" volvió a gritar Azusa y los leones corrieron al centro del escenario, cuatro de ellos se coloraron en fila y luego tres de ellos se subieron encima de estos, dos más treparon más arriba y al final subió uno y así los diez leones formaron una pirámide comenzando a rugir. La gente enloqueció y aplaudían y tomaban fotos; la música cambió y ahora sonaba de fondo Arm diab – el leila, los leones comenzaron a bajar en orden mientras la domadora golpeaba el suelo con su látigo regresando por una puerta que conducía hacia sus respectivas jaulas, donde Azusa les aventó unas pequeñas pelotitas con las que comenzaron a jugar y ronronear. Azusa hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento antes los aplausos y aclames del público satisfecho por su actuación. Las luces parpadeaban y la fabulosa domadora de leones se retiró haciendo ademanes con la mano de "adiós"._

_El espectáculo que ofreció la domadora; fue en su extensión un éxito y dejó eufórica a la multitud. Las luces seguían parpadeando. Luces verdes, azules, rosas, rojas, naranjas, moradas y amarillas; se hacían presenciar en un juego de acompañamiento para dar la bienvenida al siguiente espectáculo; no sin antes volver a presentar a la bella anfitriona de bigote falso para dar pie al siguiente show._

_-¡¿se están divirtiendo?! – preguntó eufórica la castaña de anteojos, elevando sus manos hacia el cielo. La gente gritó un "¡Siiii!" con suma emoción entre aplausos, ovaciones y silbidos de satisfacción y ruego de más – bueno gente reconocedora del verdadero arte de la risa… déjenme decirles que están de suerte, porque… nuestro siguiente acto viene acompañado de reto y fuerza, energía y belleza, carisma y elegancia; démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra queridísima y recatada trapecista… ¡Mugi-chan! – la castaña de anteojos se quitó el sombrero haciéndole una reverencia a la rubia que venía saliendo con porte y sutileza del telón del escenario circense elevando ambas manos y hacia arriba y caminando como toda una gimnasta. La gente aplaudía con emoción y los caballeros aventaban piropos al aire dedicados a la rubia, quien con una sonrisa amable y carismática recibía a su público reconocedor – el escenario es todo tuyo – finalizó la anfitriona del circo retirándose a paso rápido y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios._

_La rubia vestía un payasito blanco de una manga larga holgada dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo con destellos brillantes en forma de pétalos color rosa tenue, unas medias del mismo color blanco y unos zapatos de bailarina color rosa claro con brillos bien definidos, su cabello estaba totalmente recogido con una liga y unos pasadores blancos y rosas. La rubia sacó un banco y una silla de madera pura, bastante pesada. Se acomodó en aquel banco y puso la silla sobre la punta de su fino pie solo de una pata de ésta. Comenzó a dar vueltas lentas a la silla hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y la gente aplaudía. Nuevamente detuvo la silla y ahora la giraba hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, la gente volvía a aplaudir con cada cambio de ruta que la chica ágilmente hacia. Mugi se levantó y dejó la silla en el suelo, los chicos del staff le recibieron la silla de madera pura, para cambiársela por otro objeto más pesado, un barril. Mugi volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento; se acostó sobre aquel banco acolchonado y posicionó el robusto barril sobre sus dos pies, comenzando a rodar el barril lentamente para segundos después avivar el ritmo con más velocidad. Lo giró hacia la derecha, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a la izquierda, aventándolo al aire y volviéndolo a recibir solo con ambos pies. La gente aplaudía la astucia y certeza que la rubia utilizaba en cada giro y lanzamientos que con cualquier error podrían simplemente caerle en el rostro aquel objeto que estuviese "jugando" _

_Pero aquellos objetos no eran suficiente reto para la chica de orbes azules y flamante belleza; pues ésta vez cambió a un tambor de batería de pie. Era bastante grande y algo liso para ser manejado con ligereza; sin embargo, Mugi lo sabía controlar tan bien como al barril y como si fuese ligero como una pluma. Parecía ser bastante arriesgado, pero no lo suficiente para la insatisfecha trapecista, pues ahora jugaba con dos tambores, uno en cada pie. Sus piernas se abrieron más, y su gesto era siempre relajado y sonriendo amablemente con carisma. La gente aplaudía su valentía y resistencia, vaya que era todo un espectáculo. Después de una vueltas y uno que otro susto, por fin terminó la actuación de Mugi; el público aventaba flores y dulces, los aplausos y ovaciones no eran menos de esperar y se hacían presentes con fervor y alegría. La trapecista orgullosa de la reacción de su público, hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y salió del lugar mandando besos a sus admiradores y espectadores._

_Una vez más, como anteriormente; la misma mujer, anfitriona del circo de mostacho o bigote falso, salió a escena entre aplausos y gente eufórica con ansias de ver más del espectáculo. Ella sonreía amablemente mientras se deleitaba del reconocimiento del público, y esperó a que la bulla cesara, y una vez que eso sucedió, prosiguió._

_-¡Gracias público! Me siento muy honrada de que estén disfrutando de los espectáculos que nuestras anfitrionas les proporcionan con el único fin de entretenerles y robarles una sonrisa. – La mujer hizo una pausa y la música de suspenso a fondo comenzó a sonar – pues viendo que este espectáculo va viento en popa; déjenme hacerles una pregunta, si…. ¿Quieren más? – Preguntó impaciente; la gente contestó con un profundo y animado - ¡SI! – mientras chiflaban y gritaban vehementes por más. - ¡Eso supuse! Así que… démosle una confortante y afable bienvenida a nuestra queridísima y fabulosa… ¡la Maga Akiyama!... – la mujer arrastró el apellido de la maga y los reflectores alumbraban parpadeantes mientras música, estilo actos de Chris angel – suspensiva y emocionante – se escuchaba al fondo, mientras los reflectores apuntaban hacia el telón del escenario circense… pero nadie aparecía. La anfitriona del circo arqueó la ceja mientras el público; que momentos antes estaba excitado por la aparición de la maga, comenzaba a susurrar por la ausencia de la misma - ¡Ejem! – La anfitriona de bigote falso tosió falsamente arreglando su voz y prepararse para anunciar la llegada de la maga Akiyama una vez más - ¡La maga Akiyama! – repitió extendiendo su brazo hacia donde se suponía que saldría la famosísima maga… pero una vez más, no lo hizo. Una castaña marrón, del dúo de las castañas chifladas, salió al escenario y caminó hasta la anfitriona para susurrarle algo al oído y luego regresó por donde vino. La misma castaña, se asomó por el gran telón y guiñando un ojo y elevando su dedo pulgar – en señal de que podía continuar – sonrió y se volvió a esconder. La gente no sabía que sucedía y se preguntaban ¿Dónde está la maga?, hasta que esa incertidumbre se vio interrumpida por el anunciamiento – otra vez – de la maga Akiyama._

_-¡Démosle la bienvenida a… La maga Akiyama! - la mujer extendió su brazo una vez más hacia la entrada del gran telón, y así, finalmente la maga apareció: siendo arrastrada por el dúo de las castañas chifladas, mientras la chica pelinegra se quejaba y aferraba a lo que fuese por no salir al escenario. – Y disculpen su timidez – argumentó la anfitriona sonriente mientras acomodaba su falso bigote. La gente aplaudía enérgica por la presencia de la maga, quien estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, cohibida por las miradas curiosas e inquietantes de la multitud que tenía por público. _

_Las castañas dejaron una mesa, una silla, una taza de peltre y una jarra de aluminio sobre la mesa, palmearon la espalda de la tímida maga y salieron de escena. La maga Akiyama vestía un traje de dos piezas: un pantalón negro entallado, un cinto grueso rojo sobre la cintura, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un moño rojo en el cuello, una larga capa negra, un sombrero como el de la anfitriona que como adorno tenía una línea roja circular, guantes blancos y la emblemática varita de pinta blanca. La gente le miraba impaciente, pero la chica parecía más cohibida que nada, y sus mejillas estaban tornadas de un carmín feroz, mientras se tapaba parte del cuerpo con la capa y jugaba nerviosa con la varita "Mágica"._

_-ho-hola… - susurró con mucha timidez. La gente reía y otros más parecían conmoverse de la ternura que provocaba la chica por ser tan tímida. – v-voy a ha-hacer un truco… de magia… - argumentó sentándose sobre la silla frente a la mesa que las castañas habían dejado._

_Mio levantó la taza de peltre, y de ésta cayó una bolita roja, la pelinegra la observó con sorpresa, para luego aventarla hacia alguna parte lejos de ella. Tomó la jarra de aluminio, e intentó servir agua en la taza, pero en lugar de agua, salió de nuevo la pelota roja que había tirado hace unos momentos lejos de ella. Una vez más le miró con estupor, miró el interior de la jarra y estaba vacía. Volvió a arrojar la pelota lejos de ella, e intentó servir agua otra vez, y en lugar de agua, otra vez cayó aquella pelotita; que la ojigris miró con estupefacción, echándola debajo de la mesa, la cual rebotó, la volvió a tirar y ésta volvió a rebotar, repitiendo así, un par de veces más aquella acción consecutivamente hasta hartarse de la pelota. Se levantó de la silla y la arrojó lejos de ella, pero la pelota regresó como búmeran golpeándole la cabeza y cayendo sobre la mesa. Mio miró intrigada la pelota y la volvió a lanzar hacia atrás: la pelota ya no regresó. La azabache sonrió aliviada y se sentó tranquilamente para intentar servirse agua una vez más de aquella jarra a la taza. Pero la jarra estaba vacía y el agua jamás cayó. Mio se recargó impaciente sobre la mesa, e intentó servirse agua de nuevo, solo que esta vez, de la jarra salieron dos pelotas rojas, la azabache las miró entre perturbada e intrigada, se levantó de golpe de la mesa, tirando accidentalmente la taza de donde salió otra pelota más. Aturdida tomó las pelotas con rapidez y las tiró lejos de ella una seguida de otra; las pelotas desaparecieron e insegura se volvió a sentar. Se sentía acalorada y comenzó a soplarse con sus manos, para luego quitarse su sombrero y abanicarse con éste, pero al hacerlo, una pelota roja salió de éste. Más que desorientada la volvió a tirar lejos de ella, pero la pelota siempre salía o de su manga o del sombrero. La pelota yacía sobre la mesa y Mio se dejó caer sobre ésta fastidiada de no poder deshacerse de azabache la vertió dentro de la jarra de aluminio y la cerró, después miró dentro de la jarra y para su sorpresa: La pelota ya no estaba. Mio volteó la jarra intentando vaciarla pero nada salía, intentó con la taza pero tampoco funcionó, buscó en su sombrero, en su saco, en sus mangas, debajo de la mesa, pero no apareció la pelota. La ojigris suspiró aliviada y con tranquilidad, intentó servirse agua de nuevo, y la pelota cayó y revotó de nuevo a la jarra. Harta de la situación, volteó la jarra sobre su cara para ver si la pelota caía, pero lo único que salió, fue un chorro de agua exagerado que parecía torrente de manguera de bombero, empapándola toda. Ella se quedó anonadada porque todo el maldito rato estuvo intentado servirse agua y lo único que conseguía era una pelota roja. Frustrada y malhumorada, comenzó a patear todo. La gente reía a cada rato y aplaudía el acto de la maga Akiyama, le aventaban flores y la gente estaba muy emocionada e inquietas por saber cómo hacia aparecer y desaparecer aquella pelota. La azabache hizo una leve reverencia a su público y sonriendo tímidamente, se despidió del escenario._

_La música de pelotón comenzó a sonar una vez más, y las luces parpadeantes anunciaban la entrada del dúo de las castañas chifladas; quienes efectivamente, entraron corriendo como soldados en marcha._

_-¡Y…. alto! – Ritsu se detuvo en seco y Yui detrás de ella – creo que ahora si le ah quedado claro, con esas cien vueltas, que el pelotón no es algo con lo que se juega, soldado Yui – decía como todo un sargento la castaña de overol._

_-¡Señor, si señor! – contestaba Yui con mirada determinada a todo pulmón._

_-bien, ahora dígame soldado Yui, ¿Qué haría si su cuartel es invadido por vía marítima? - - preguntaba Ritsu caminando con ambas manos hacia atrás._

_-dar aviso que se aproximan inmediatamente – contestó con seguridad Yui._

_-¿Cómo sabrá si es una flota? – preguntó Ritsu mirándole fijamente._

_-pues… por vía marítima todas las unidades flotan ¿no? – Yui arqueó la ceja._

_-¡Ah! ¡No me refería a eso! – Ritsu golpeó con la macana Yui, quien se resguardaba de los golpes. – Ah… - la ojiambar suspiró resignada – soldado Yui, ¿No ah pensado especializarse en otra profesión que no sea el militarismo? – la sargento Ritsu miraba apática a la castaña marrón, quien confundida asintió._

_-claro que sí. Una vez entré a trabajar a una mueblería. Era vendedora por comisión, el señor que era dueño me puso a prueba en mi capacitación, y me dijo "si un cliente te pregunta, ¿Cuánto cuesta una mesa de noche? ¿Qué contestarás?" y yo le dije, "lo mismo que de día". No sé por qué, pero el señor me dijo que me llamaría y nunca lo hizo – Yui le miró intrigada, en cuanto Ritsu golpeó su frente arrastrando su mano por su rostro. _

_-ya veo porque no lo hizo – contestó sarcástica la ojiambar. – pero no te juzgo, suele pasar que los jefes son exigentes a veces, y si no consigues un buen trabajo, tampoco puedes invitar a tu pareja a salir, déjame decirte que me pasa seguido. Una vez, cuando salí con mi novia, fui a su casa y le dije que hablaría con sus padres para pedir su mano, y ella dijo emocionada que estaba bien; bueno, entonces llegué y ella me esperó afuera del despacho de su padre, donde también estaba su madre. El es un señor muy serio y educado, su madre es igual que ella pero mucho más seria. Admito que estaba nerviosa y cuando entré, su padre me estrujó la mano y me pidió que tomara asiento, yo obedecí, el me miró de pies a cabeza y yo sonreía para agradarles, entonces el habló y me dijo: "¿A sí que vienes a pedir la mano de mi hija?" yo asentí y con firmeza contesté que sí, pero el preguntó "¿Y ya viste a mi mujer?" y yo miré atentamente a la madre de ella y dije después de un rato "si, pero me gusta más su hija" – la gente comenzó a reír. – el señor se enojó y puso una carota de malhumor, pero yo le dije que era una broma. Bueno ese mismo día, el señor siguió con el interrogatorio, entonces me preguntó, "¿de qué trabajas?" yo contesté que en un circo, el señor me miró con odio, y luego sonrió altivo y me preguntó "¿Cuánto ganas para poder mantener a mi hija?" yo contesté que cien dólares al mes, y él se exaltó gritándome "¡Eso no le alcanzará ni para el papel sanitario que use!" entonces yo guardé silencio y salí de la habitación sin más y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi novia, e impaciente me preguntó "¿Qué te dijo mi papá?" yo le contesté "Que eres una cagona" – la gente estalló en risas al igual que Yui. En eso, la maga Akiyama caminó colerizada y la cara sonrojada hasta las orejas caminando hasta Ritsu quien reía a carcajadas, y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que la ojiambar cayera al suelo con un gran chipote que le levantó el sombrero de coronel, y luego la maga Akiyama se fue sonrojada aun._

_La gente miraba atónita la escena, mientras Yui le ayudaba a la castaña clara a levantarse._

_-¿Por qué Mio-chan te ah golpeado sargento Ricchan? – preguntó Yui con perturbación._

_-p-porque ella es… la novia de la que hablaba – contestó Ritsu sobándose la cabeza, mientras la gente reía._

_-ahora todo tiene sentido. Híjole sargento Ricchan, eso de tener pareja es realmente complicado; fíjese que me ah pasado a mi también, pero yo siempre trato de simpatizar con mis futuros suegros, y digo futuros porque pues algún día llegaré al altar jeje – Yui se rascaba la cabeza – aunque mi novia también es medio especial y exigente. Fíjese sargento Ricchan, un día fui a su casa y pues se supone que estaríamos a solas y eso, así que como buenas chicas precoces, pues ya sabe que el faje es lo esencial y pues a mi Azu-nyan eso aun le apena pero creo que le gusta porque cuando estamos haciendo__

_-¡Hey Yui! Tenemos público menor de edad, deja de dar tus explicaciones explicitas, uno como quiera, las criaturas – interrumpió Ritsu golpeando a la castaña marrón con la macana de hule y robando una frase del show "Las lavanderas" y la gente comenzó a reír._

_-oh, cierto, gomenasai. Bueno, el punto es que aquel día, como muchos más, estamos Azu-nyan y yo es lo nuestro, ya sabes eso y lo otro. – seguía Yui mientras Ritsu asentía como si supiera realmente de lo que hablaba Yui. – y pues uno como quiera, mete mano por aquí, por allá, por en medio, por arriba… por abajo – esto último lo dijo medio sonrojada y tímida – y pues cuando estábamos en lo más bueno del asunto, oímos que la puerta de la casa se abre, y como estábamos en la sala, pues rápido nos acomodamos la ropa y así, incluso ese día yo me puse su playera y ella la mía por la prisa de que sus papás no nos descubrieran jeje y pues los señores entraron cortésmente saludándonos. Ya sabes la típica finta de que prendes la tele y haces como que eso hacías desde hace rato, pero la verdad es que estábamos haciendo__

_-¡Yui! Te dije que hay publico menor de edad, deja de estar de pecaminosa – interrumpió Ritsu a gritos y la gente reía de nuevo mientras aplaudía._

_-gomenasai Ricchan jeje. Bueno, te sigo contando; estábamos haciendo como que veíamos la televisión y pues su madre cocinó y nos invitó a cenar; muy educada mi suegra jeje, y pues, recuerdo que esa vez su madre hizo tortitas de papá con relleno de algún guisado, y bueno nos sentamos en la mesa y sentí que su padre nos veía con intriga, yo dije "ya nos llevó Larry" porque seguro que sabe que estábamos fajando y haciendo__

_-¡Que no lo digas explícitamente! - ¡Zas! Otro macanazo para Yui._

_-gome… nasai… - Yui sobaba su cabeza._

_-eso te sacas por caliente y explicita – refunfuñó Ritsu – a nadie le importa lo que hagas con la domadora de felinos – argumentó Ritsu con sorna – bueno, ya, sígame contando su anécdota soldado Yui._

_-a sí. Bueno… ¿en que estaba? ¡A sí! En que su papá nos veía feo porque creía que estábamos haciendo – Yui volteó a ver a Ritsu quien golpeaba su macana sobre su mano en amenaza de que la golpearía si decía las perversidades que hacía con la domadora del circo – Azusa – etto… creía que hacíamos cosas indebidas – argumentó la payasa soldado sonriendo nerviosa, y Ritsu asintió – bueno, su madre me sirvió dos a mí y por cierto estaban riquísimas, quise llevarme unas casa y así que inventé que eran para Ui, mi hermana menor, pero eran para mí jeje. Bueno, me desvié del tema; ¡Ejem! Y yo me senté a su lado y ya que estaba todo servido, pues empezamos a comer, todos estaban silenciosos así que quise hacer plática y un cumplido a su madre a la vez y pues ¿Qué mejor de la comida que preparó? La cual estaba muy buena jeje así que le dije "Oiga señora, que rica le quedaron las tortitas de pescado" en eso su padre tosió y su madre me vio con confusión mientras que Azu-nyan me vio perpleja y yo solo me inmuté por lo raro de sus expresiones, y así su padre cerró sus ojos y algo molesto me dijo "Señorita, le recomiendo que se vaya a lavar las manos porque… las tortas son de pollo" en eso no entendí porque me lo dijo, hasta que luego me di cuenta de que como Azu-nyan y yo estábamos… tu sabes, haciendo cosas de novios, pues cuando llegaron sus papás, no me dio tiempo de irme a lavar las manos y como estaba metiendo mano en todos lados pues, creo que me quedó la mano con__

_-¡QUE NO LO DIGAS CARAJO YA ENTENDIMOS! - ¡ZAS! Otro macanazo a Yui por explicita. La gente comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la anécdota de la castaña marrón, cuando ¡Zas! Otro trancazo para Yui por estar contando cosas privadas por parte de Azusa: una Azusa bastante sonrojada y enojada._

_-¡jajaja ya te cargó la_! – Ritsu se burlaba a carcajadas de Yui quien era correteada por la domadora de felinos del circo con el látigo en la mano, pero no terminó de reírse cuando Mio venía por ella toda sonrojada y enojada también. Ambas castañas corrían por todo el escenario con ambas pelinegras detrás de ellas por estar contando sus intimidades mientras sonaba de fondo la canción "Cagayake Girls" hasta que las pelinegras las alcanzaron y se las llevaron fuera del escenario e inmediatamente salió la anfitriona de bigote falso con una gota sobre su cabeza._

_-B-bueno… espero que hayan disfrutado de éste espectáculo que es solo para entretenerlos y robarles una sonrisa, ¡Gracias! Un aplauso para nuestras bellas estrellas, ¡Las castañas chifladas! ¡La maga Akiyama! ¡La trapecista Kotobuki! Y ¡Azu-nyan, la domadora de felinos! – la gente comenzó a aplaudir y ovacionar eufóricos las actuaciones de las ya mencionadas estrellas del show – una servidora les agradece, ¡Yo, la anfitriona Sawako se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima! ¡Nos vemos! ¡GRACIAS!... - la gente seguía aplaudiendo y chiflando mientras las luces parpadeaban y la música de "Cagayake Girls" seguía sonando de fondo y Sawako, junto a todo el elenco circense hacían reverencias de agradecimientos._

_La imagen se hacía cada vez más borrosa y lejana mientras el sonido se hacía hueco hasta que finalmente solo se hacía en eco…_

_-Yui… Yui… ¡Yui…! – se escuchaba lejanamente._

-¡Yui despierta! – exclamó Ritsu zarandeando a la guitarrista principal que yacía dormida en la paleta de su pupitre.

-¿Q-qué pasó? – contestaba Yui somnolienta mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver que las demás integrantes, incluso Azusa, estaban observándola con desaprobación por quedarse dormida.

-te quedaste dormida durante toda la clase de Sawa-chan, nos pidió que te despertáramos y te dijéramos que tienes hasta mañana para entregar la tarea, ya que hoy, te dormiste durante las tres horas de su módulo – contestó Ritsu mientras las demás asentían.

-cielos Yui-senpai, no puedo creer que se quedara dormida – Azusa le miró desaprobatoria.

-lo siento… Azu-nyan… pero tuve un sueño bastante bueno… jeje – se excusó Yui limpiándose los ojos.

-vámonos ya Yui, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de ensayar hoy – habló Mio tomando sus cosas seguida de Mugi quien sonreía afable.

-Cielos Yui, por tu culpa hay que quedarnos mañana hasta tarde – dijo Ritsu bufando – tendrás que contarme ese sueño para saber si valió la pena – argumentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vámonos Yui-senpai – Azusa comenzó a caminar junto a Ritsu.

-K-on circus… - musitó Yui sonriendo divertida para sí misma para después tomar sus cosas y comenzar a seguir a las demás.

…..

**NOTAS: espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído un poquitín porque para eso es éste one-shot lol! Ahora sí terminaré mis demás Fics que son bastantes jojo bueno, espero que puedan dejar un ****REVIEW**** SI ES QUE CREEN QUE ME LO EH GANADO POR MI ESFUERZO Y ESTUPIDECES QUE EH ESCRITO JAJA xD y si no, pues… ni modo T.T iré a llorar por ahí T.T waah jeje me despido, cuídense…**

**Sayonara :D**

**¡Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
